Ink Your Heart
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: Sebastian is the owner of a tattoo shop, with his three employees. Bart the useless one, Mey-Rin the one hopelessly in love with Sebastian, Finny the accident prone one. Now there's a new young boy thrown into the mix. Can Sebastian break him of his old habits? Yaoi! Rated M for Future Chapters
1. Ink Your Heart

Kuroshitsuji: (Insert Title Here)

Sebastian hated everything about this damn shop. He worked day and night at a tattoo parlor named 'ink your heart'. They had already had two idiots take the title literally. Sebastian was the owner of the shop but he also saw to the day to day affairs. He couldn't leave this shop in the hands of the employees ever. He would come back to a destroyed building and three news channel cars. He could only imagine what the three employees would do without him there. Sebastian's long sleeve shirt covered up his only tattoo. He had gotten a tattoo of a pentagram on his chest where his heart was. Many saw the symbol as the sign of the devil, and he smirked silently thinking about that. People had such ludicrous beliefs, at one point people had thought that the potato was the devils fruit, and had starved rather than eat it. He could understand beliefs if there was a reason behind them, but it seemed most faiths were based on myth or insanity.

The ringing of the bell at the front desk snapped him out of his thinking. He walked up to the desk, and saw a teen with striking blue eyes. What the hell was this guy a pirate? He asked himself noticing the eyepatch over one of his eyes. "What can I do for you." Sebastian asked obviously not very interested in this conversation. "I'm looking for a job." The teen said, and Sebastian looked up almost shocked, but he kept his face an unreadable mask. "Is that so? We have a position open at the current time, if you're a decent artist." He said looking at this boy critically. "I have something I could show you if you like." The boy said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, and opened it on the counter. Inside he had a perfectly drawn picture of the outside of the shop. "It took me about thirty minutes." The teen said with a shrug. "You can draw other things yes? Like if I asked you to tattoo a dolphin on my ankle you could?" The boy shrugged, "Of course I could, but why a dolphin. It sounds like something a chick would want." The teen said moving his black hair from in front of his exposed eye. "It was hypothetical." Sebastian said becoming a bit irritated. Didn't he realize he was talking to the manager of this shop? "Alright Dolphin man whatever you say, when should I begin my shift." Sebastian was shocked when he heard himself being called "Dolphin Man". Who the hell did this boy think he was? "That's boss to you." Sebastian said. The boy only smirked and said, "Yeah whatever. Does nine to five work for you?" He asked. "Sure." Sebastian said inside he was grinning evilly. "Here you go, this is your schedule." Sebastian said handing him a slip of paper that said 5 p.m. to 9 a.m. The boy looked at it and his eyes widened. "Something wrong?" Sebastian asked his voice much too smooth. "Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." The boy said turning his back. "Hey kid what's your name?" He asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He said turning so he could see his profile, and smirked. He walked away, and Sebastian muttered under his breath. "That was much easier than expected." Sebastian turned and collided head on with one of his workers. "What have I told you about being more careful Mey-Rin?" He said looking down at her. "I-I'm sorry sir, I'm just so clumsy and…" She sighed looking back up at Sebastian. He sidestepped, and Mey-Rin looked down blushing and scuttled by.

Sebastian looked after her with a small smirk. It had only been a few months and this girl had a huge crush on him already. It wasn't like she was very good at hiding it with her constant blushing and running into him. She had to be the clumsiest person he knew by far. Then there were his other two employees. Bart, he was as useless as a wet towel, and Finny who tried hard but was accident prone. He sighed shaking his head, and walked back into his office sitting down for a hot cup of tea. "Sometimes I wonder how I survive in this business." Bart walked through the door sitting onto his seat. "What have I told you about lazing around?" Sebastian asked his eyes turning to slits. Bart rolled his eyes and looked back to his boss. "I can't stand that chick with the red hair. She keeps tripping and falling, I swear if I have to clean up another blood spill I'll go mad." He said with an irritated sigh. "It isn't her fault she's clumsy, and you ought to pay her more respect. At least she tries instead of lazing around like a fat oaf." Sebastian said. "Ehh… perhaps you're right, I ain't had any business in a while. Makes me sad when I don't have some eighteen year old squirming in my chair. Something about those kids being legal makes 'em think they can stand any amount of pain. " Sebastian nodded he had seen many eighteen year olds walk through the doors, and leave with a half-finished tattoo or tear stains on their shirt. Sebastian on the other hand enjoyed getting a tattoo sure it hurt, but something about the pain had been soothing almost. The door rang in the other room, and Bart hurried to greet them. He could hear a female voice, and they sounded young just Bart's type. Mey-Rin on the other hand didn't give tattoos but instead got the ink mixed. She was good at what she did Sebastian could give her credit for that. He wondered how this Ciel kid would fit into the mix, Sebastian could think of a place for him, and the idea brought a smirk to his lips.


	2. Ink Your Mind

Sebastian headed home for the night after the shop was closed down. He walked through the doors of his house and smiled. The large oil painting hanging over the fireplace was a picture of him. He couldn't help but smirk and walk over to his large chair. He opened up one of his favorite novels, which was a romance between two men. He read it sipping his tea until finally he fell asleep with the book on his chest.

Morning came, and Sebastian's eyes opened. He groaned putting a book-mark in his book, and walking to the kitchen. He threw some ramen noodles on the stove, and once they were finished he ate them. The noodles burned his tongue a little, but he didn't mind. He needed a shower, he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Throwing off his clothes he stepped into the shower and as the steam swirled around him he let out a small moan. The water hit his back in rhythmic patterns. He began to use his hands to wash off his body. His black hair fell limp around his face framing it. He washed his hair, and rinsed off his hands. It was time to head to work. Sebastian stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. He blushed when he realized it was too small, he wrapped another towel around him and walked into his bedroom. Looking through his closet he pulled out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a loose maroon tank top. He looked in the mirror satisfied. He finished getting ready and grabbed his keys off the counter getting ready for work.

Ciel stood in front of his window breathing in the fresh air when he heard the door open and shut. "Ciel!" he heard his name being called. Ciel sighed and walked into the living room. His red haired roommate was sitting on the couch. "Hey." Ciel said. "Why so glum?" The red head asked. "I have to go to work all night tonight." His roommate Grell smirked. "Who in the world hired you?" Ciel looked at him slightly annoyed. "Some dolphin man. He seemed nice enough." Ciel shrugged and Grell busted out laughing. "A dolphin man? That's rich what did he call you the little mermaid?" Grell felt tears come to his eyes, and Ciel glowered, "I'm heading out." Grell stopped laughing and smirked at Ciel, "Suit yourself Will's coming over today anyway." Ciel could have gagged as he walked out of the house. Lord only knew what Grell and his Boyfriend would be doing. Ciel suppressed a shutter as he walked down to his black car and revved the engine. He was getting hungry, and there was only one place he could think to head to. The golden arches of McDonalds would have to do for now. He walked into the restaurant surprised to see the man behind the register. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he looked at the gothic man behind the register. "Welcome to McDonalds can I interest you in a burger my deal Ciel?" The man nicknamed the undertaker asked. Ciel shook his head and ordered what he always did. "No change up how boring, oh well. I sense something will change soon for you." The undertaker said and Ciel walked to his seat. He was right something had changed; he was headed to work after this. There was no way he would walk back into his apartment, his annoying roommate was bad enough, but Will was a down right ass.

Sebastian walked into the tattoo parlor, and was shocked to see the same car as before pull in. "Why would he be here, there's a few hours before his shift." Sebastian asked himself. Ciel walked into the parlor seeing his boss. "Hey Dolphin man, what's up?" Ciel asked earning him a glare from the red eyed man. "I told you not to call me that. Call me boss or Sebastian." Ciel only smirked, "Whatever you say." He heard someone coming in through the door, "Well since you're here, ready to start your job?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Ciel shrugged ready for just about anything besides the girl who had walked through the door. Mey-Rin walked through the door falling directly into Ciel. "Oh sorry about that…" Mey-Rin said. She trailed off looking into the eye of the boy in front of her. She blushed heavily and walked into the back to begin mixing ink. "What was that all about?" Ciel asked looking over to Sebastian. He felt hot breath on his ear as he heard the whisper of his bosses' voice, "I think you might have an admirer." Sebastian was so close because he didn't want Mey-Rin to hear. But once he was close he realized he didn't want to back up. Ciel turned around and shrugged, "I figured that was gonna happen sometime." The teen now had a smirk on his lips. Sebastian looked at him with a small smile, and walked into his office.

Ciel turned walking to the chair beside of one of the booths. A woman walked through the door with striking red hair which reminded him of Grell. He walked up to the woman never the less and smiled. "What can I do for you?" He asked. The woman looked at him, "I would like a flame tattoo." Ciel looked at her concerned by the blush on her face. "Where would you like this tattoo?" Ciel's eyes grew wide as he escorted her into the private room. She wanted her tattoo directly above her vagina. He had no idea how he was going to do this, and he really hoped she had shaved. "I'll be right back with some ink." Ciel said walking into the room with Mey-Rin. "I'm going to need some bright red, orange, and yellow ink." He said. Mey-Rin blushed and began to mix the ink. He walked back into the room with the red haired woman who was getting undressed. He was directly in front of her when she turned around, her large breasts bouncing in front of him. He found that he was completely unfazed by this. He wasn't turned on by any sense of the word. He nodded to her blush covering his cheeks, "The ink should be here soon." He said.

Luckily the woman had shaved. He was directly beside Sebastian's office, and he heard his door open. He walked into the room and his entire face went bright red. He motioned for Ciel to come see him. Ciel walked into the main room and Sebastian said, "W-what the hell are you doing in there?" Ciel was blushing just as much. "She wants a tattoo." He said. "Where?" Sebastian said his voice rising in pitch. "Umm… just above her vagina." He thought Sebastian was going to feint when he told him this.

"I'll be heading to my office then." Sebastian said his voice seeming detached from his body. He walked away in a daze entering his office. Ciel walked back into the room with his client. Mey-Rin was there sitting inks beside the table. She gave him a glare when he walked in. He lifted an eyebrow confused, but walked over to the machine he would use. He set the ink into the needle and began the outline of the flame on her. He noticed the woman's nipples harden under her shirt and a small moan escaped her lips. This wasn't the reaction Ciel was expecting at all.

It seemed this woman got off on the pain of tattoos. He continued to tattoo her, and sighed once it was finally over. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks darling." She was dripping fluids when she stood up, and Ciel walked out quickly. What a first day at work…


	3. Ink Your Angel

Finally it came time for Ciel to actually work. He closed his eyes wondering why he couldn't get the feeling of Sebastian's breath on his ear to go away. It wasn't as if he was actually behind him, but still the feeling lingered of him there. Ciel had to think of something else or he wasn't going to be able to focus. That woman's name was from earlier, he would be able to focus if he thought of having to tattoo her. Oh that's right! Her name was Madam Red if he remembered correctly. It suited her well because of her bright hair, and new tattoo. He could have gagged thinking about her. He walked into the main office, and there were two customers. One was having a tattoo done by Finny, and the other by Bart. Ciel had taken a real liking to the both of them, they were polar opposites but at the same time they complimented each other well. Bart was more of a brute, while Finny was girlish and charming.

Sebastian was in his own spectrum, and couldn't be compared to anyone Ciel had ever met. He sighed thinking about the way those red eyes had seemed to measure him up, and look deep inside of him. The two women at the booths were obviously veterans of tattoo parlors. One had an entire sleeve on her right arm, it was flaming hearts and skulls. The other woman had a tattoo on her collar bones that looked like a quote from a book. He had never understood why others put quotes on their bodies; it wasn't artistic in his mind. "Oh no that's just awful!" Finny was saying his mouth gaping. Bart was talking about motorcycles with the other woman, and the two were laughing while they got tattoos. The other woman was gossiping with Finny, and listening to bits of information about his life. She seemed so focused she didn't even feel the pricks of the needle.

Ciel watched as several teen-agers looked longingly into the place. Ciel smirked there was no doubt they would be customers once they were of age. Ciel loved working here so far, besides his first customer. He suppressed a shudder at the memory. Just then another woman walked in, the thing he found striking about this woman was her eyes. They were purple, and her hair was a strange tint of white. He walked over to the desk asking, "What can I do for you?" The woman smiled, "I'd like a tattoo of course. I want angel wings that take up my whole back. My name Angela so I thought it was kind of clever." She said with a friendly smile. Finally someone who wants a tattoo in a normal place. Ciel was thankful she didn't want a tattoo anywhere too obscene. He walked over to the chair, and she sat on the chair putting her legs through the arm holes. Her back was fully exposed. "Sit up straight this might hurt a little." He said with a slight wince. Finny was looking over to Angela with a look of awe and love on his face, Ciel was glad she couldn't see it. Mey-Rin had been allowed to go home for the day, she had mixed enough inks for all of them to use. Ciel was glad she wasn't around glaring at him. It was obvious that she was the jealous type. Ciel began to turn on the machine its gentle thrum relaxing him, and allowing him to focus on the task at hand. He began outlining the wings, making the feathers stand out. Once he had finally outlined it all he began to fill in details with white ink. It looked gorgeous so far. He had no idea how long it would take to do her entire back. She was sitting up straight thankfully. Every now and then when Ciel would hit one of the ridges in her spine she would yelp. The sound was piercing, and he would almost prefer moaning at this point. He was almost finished around an hour later. A man walked in with almost the exact same hair color. "I'm almost done." Angela called with a smile no doubt to her lover. Ciel lined in a few more ridges and he was done. "Want to see?" He asked quite proud of his work. He walked her to the full length mirror and she gasped. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much." She said slinging her arms around Ciel. While she couldn't see he winked at Finny which earned him a glower.

The other man walked over to Angela and smiled kissing her passionately. Finny could have killed that man with shear looks at the moment. The two of them walked out, and Finny walked into the back room. He had finished with his client long ago. Bart sat in the tattoo chair in front of Ciel. "So Ciel, having fun so far?" He asked with a small smirk. Ciel nodded, "Yeah except for the first lady who came in you would never believe where she wanted a tattoo!" Bart looked at him obviously curious. "Try me." He said. Ciel said, "Her vagi—"He was cut off by Sebastian walking into the room. Bart and Ciel looked over to him. "Ciel may I have a moment alone." Ciel stood and gave a nod to Bart.

Bart looked after him with a quizzical look on his face. Just before Sebastian closed the door he heard Bart burst out laughing.

Sebastian gave a strange look at the door and then looked to Ciel, "Do I want to know?" He asked. Ciel smirked, "I doubt it." He said and Sebastian nodded. "Anyway I wanted to see you, and ask you if you have made your decision." Ciel tilted his head to the side much like a curious animal. "Decision?" He asked. He hadn't been aware he was supposed to be making any decision, that's why he had a boss. "Whether you'll be staying with us or not." Sebastian said. "I'm staying." Ciel said immediately. Sebastian looked surprised he had answered so quickly. "All right, well then we'll be going out tonight to celebrate." Sebastian said now smiling. "I'll call Mey-Rin." He said with a small smirk in the direction of Ciel.

Ciel put his hand on Sebastian's as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I don't think so, not tonight." Sebastian smiled again, "Alright looks like it's a guy's night out." Ciel smiled tonight was going to be perfect.


	4. Ink Your Kiss

After their shift Sebastian seemed particularly happy. He was walking about with a small smile on his face. Ciel watched him curiously wondering what he was so happy about. He knew there would be a party tonight, and he was excited but Sebastian seemed too happy to be… well Sebastian. He wondered where they would be going, anytime he had asked Sebastian had evaded his question and changed the subject. Finny was sulking about still disappointed about Angela leaving. Bart was sitting in his seat still snickering once and awhile. What a tough job the new kid had got. Bart thought to himself with a smirk. Finally the last person was out of the room, and Sebastian walked up to Ciel tying a blindfold around his eyes, and before he could protest he was in the car with Sebastian, Finny, and Bart. Chatter filled up the car but Ciel tried to stay quiet and listen to see if he could figure out where they were going. The suspense was killing him, and he didn't understand why he had to be blindfolded. One eye was already covered.

Finally the car pulled to a stop and Sebastian led Ciel out of the car. He could feel the floor change, and recognized the sound of wood against his shoes. The blindfold was pulled off of him, and it took a second for his eyes to adjust. He gasped once he finally saw where he was. This was Sebastian's house, which was apparent by the large oil painting of him. The painting was perfect capturing Sebastian's mischievous side, and still making him look sexy. "Who painted this?" Ciel asked walking over to the painting and touching it's surface lightly. "As a matter of face I did." Sebastian said walking over to stand beside him. "Wow, I didn't know you liked to paint." Bart said looking at the painting. Finny on the other hand had managed to fall, and was bandaging his knee in the bathroom. Ciel let his hand drop to his side, and walked to the table. "So why did you bring me here?" Ciel asked. "For a party of course, why else would I bring you?" He asked with a small smirk. Ciel could think of several reasons.

It seemed dinner had already been prepared, and Ciel could smell the steak. His stomach growled loudly, but luckily the others didn't seem to notice, and if they did they paid it no mind. He walked into the room where Finny sat. He had a small bandage on his knees which was already soaked through with blood. Ciel sat down he didn't mind the sight of blood. Sebastian walked in balancing four plates perfectly. Ciel noticed one steak was practically raw, and he could have gagged. He focused on his steak which was medium well. "These are delicious." Ciel said looking up. Sebastian was wiping his mouth free of blood. His eyes widened as he watched his tongue slither out of his mouth and suck off some of the blood. He was drawn back to his eyes and he blushed softly noticing that he had stared a bit. "Thank you." Sebastian said with a small smirk.

He continued to eat the steak, and Ciel found himself oddly fascinated with the blood on his face. Finny closed his eyes ignoring them once he was finished. "Do you need help with the dishes?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded with a small smile. Ciel walked into the kitchen not surprised by the beauty of it. It seemed Sebastian made a large amount of cash in the tattoo business. With so many young kids craving to be 'all grown up' he was sure that he had a ton of customers. Ciel walked to the sink, and began to wash dishes jumping back when water was flicked in his face. Sebastian smirked when Ciel glared at him, but it was a playful glare. They flicked each other with water for a while, and then the flicks grew to hand-fulls. Soon they were both covered in water, and dripping from head to toe. Ciel blushed looking at Sebastian. He tried to look away but couldn't seem to. Sebastian crossed the room and began to make out with Ciel. Ciel liked it, and he gripped the other man's back pressing them together. He felt an erection grow under his pants, and was shocked to feel Sebastian's hand grip his member and he began to moan feeling his against him.

He would be amazed if Finny and Bart didn't walk in soon.


	5. Ink Our Bodies

Sebastian's warm hand felt amazing against his member. He rubbed his cock with a rhythmic pushing and pulling. He pushed his lips back against Sebastian's, and let his hand move down into his pants as well. He began to rub him, and heard Sebastian moan. His moans were like pure honey, and they sounded amazing. Sebastian pulled back for a moment, "We need to wait till the others leave, and then we can have our fun." He said with a wink at Ciel. Ciel regrettably pulled back. His cock had been huge, and it hadn't even been fully erect. He blushed heavily looking down and feeling his own member slowly go down. "How are we going to explain the water everywhere?" Ciel asked curiously. "What water?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

Ciel could follow his lead easily, and Sebastian wasn't one to argue with so the others would accept it. He sat down in the kitchen and began to pour some expensive scotch. Ciel began to drink the scotch. "If you all will excuse me, I'm beginning to get a stomach ache." Sebastian said. Bart and Finny nodded, and exchanged a look that Ciel didn't quite understand. The two of them walked out, and Ciel and Sebastian were left alone. "What was that look all about?" Ciel asked Sebastian curiously. "They aren't as dumb as they act." Sebastian said with a small smile.

Ciel walked over to Sebastian with a small smile. "I'll have to play doctor and help your stomach." Sebastian smirked, "I think it's a good idea for me to lie down, don't you agree?" He asked his voice smooth and seductive. Ciel nodded following Sebastian to the bedroom. Oh the things he would do to him tonight. Walking into the bed-room the warm red walls greeted him. Sebastian had a kind sized bed, and it looked so soft and warm. Sebastian walked over and lay down on his stomach facing Ciel. He looked perfect there. Ciel walked over and began to kiss him, his kiss heated and intense. He yearned for him so much he couldn't stop himself from undoing his shirt. He pulled the shirt off quickly, and ran his hands over Sebastian. He noticed the tattoo, and licked his lips. He began to kiss down Sebastian's chest and stomach. He licked his abs running his soft tongue all over him. Sebastian let out a small moan of enjoyment.

Ciel finally made his way down to his black jeans, and began to lick and kiss along the waist. He teased him by running his tongue under his waist band. He finally reached his hand under his pants, and tugged them open. Sebastian's erection was obvious, and was huge. Ciel licked his lips, and Sebastian began to rub his soft hands over Sebastian's cock. "Ooh, that feels good." Sebastian moaned sensually. Ciel continued to rub his hands over his huge member, and he felt a hand against the back of his head leading him to Sebastian's cock. Ciel smirked, and began to lick the tip of his cock, running his soft tongue over his entrance.

Sebastian moaned letting his hand fall to his side. Ciel took his entire tip in his mouth, and began to run his mouth over it. Slowly he popped his cock out of his cheek, and began to lick the sides and the bottom of his cock. He was so damn huge; he could only imagine how that would feel entering his tight asshole. Ciel finally worked his way back up to his head and pressed his cock into his mouth. He moved his head down to the middle of his cock, and he was almost gagging already. He closed his eyes and pushed as deep as he could go. He pulled out a bit, and pushed back down repeating this several times. "Oh fuck, don't stop!" Sebastian moaned as Ciel began to feel his legs shake. His cock took up more of his mouth and he pressed down to the base, he felt Sebastian spill five streams of warm semen into his throat. Ciel swallowed his cum, and opened his mouth running a finger against his tongue. He pressed it into Sebastian's mouth, and Sebastian nibbled at his finger gently tasting his own cum. His hot seed tasted amazing to both of them. Sebastian pushed his tongue against Ciel's soft lips and they began to French kiss, their tongues twisting together. Sebastian finally pulled back, and tackled Ciel onto the bed underneath him. Ciel was so horny his cock was painfully hard, and throbbing. Sebastian ran a hand down his pants and began to grip him again. "Mmm, looks like someone wants me." Sebastian said. "Yes, I want you so badly!" Ciel moaned softly and nipped his ear-lobe sensually. Sebastian smirked his cock still hard. He pulled Ciel's pants off and flipped him over. He began to lick down his back to his ass. Sebastian had his legs pinned so he couldn't squirm. He began to press his tongue against his warm tight asshole. "Mmm." Ciel moaned feeling his tongue move around him.

Sebastian pulled his tongue out of his ass, and began to rub his head against his ass. He pulled Ciel into the position to doggy-style. "Ooh, please fuck me." Ciel moaned sensually. Sebastian was happy to oblige. He pressed his head against him, and grabbed his hips pushing his huge cock into him in one move. "Ahh!" Ciel moaned loudly feeling his huge cock inside of his virgin ass. It was the best combination of pain and pleasure that Ciel had ever felt. Sebastian thrusted in and out of him, loving the feeling of his smooth anus against his cock. "Don't stop!" Ciel moaned, as Sebastian completely dominated him.

Sebastian bent over completely his chest against Ciel's back as he fucked him mercilessly. He could feel Ciel's ass begin to tighten around him. Ciel moaned as he came, and with three more large thrusts Sebastian came into his ass. The warm liquid around his cock felt amazing, and as he pulled out he watched his cum drip out of Ciel's asshole, there was something else as well. He saw a bit of blood dribbling out as well, "You were a virgin." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Yes, and I couldn't have thought of a better way to lose my virginity." Ciel said sensually. His body was thrumming with the power of his orgasm. Sebastian smirked as he pulled Ciel into a deep kiss.


End file.
